the gynecologist
by angelkizuna
Summary: Edward is one of the youngest gynecologists of the city. Bella, are sexually active, and need to go to your query. cap 5 up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward

Today was a day very tiring. I saw my watch and marked the 9 pm.

He had dinner with Rosalie. The restaurant was a few blocks from my office.

Walk, 7 streets alone was not going to get the car for so few blocks. I preferred to leave it parked in the garage.

It was now two years that exercised my profession, I sometimes was annoying and uncomfortable. Some of my patients came to just throw your money away. In vain.

He took very seriously what he did, working as no one could have a bad opinion of me.

Rosalie, I waited at the table reserved in my name. As striking as usual.

"Excuse the delay - I said, kissing his cheek.

She was sweet, tender, but hysterical and a little annoying in some cases.

"You're 15 minutes late Edward - I claim, frowning.

"I had a lot of work today. Sorry - I take it from his hand caressing her to avoid hearing their claims.

"Okay - laundering their eyes - what order? - I ask, raising an eyebrow as he touched his hair.

"Whatever you want - just take a look at the letter.

The evening was very quiet, just talk. I ate light, I was not with appetite, just wanting to go home to sleep.

The seven blocks, had to listen to Rosalie growled, not to bring the car.

Leave it at home, upset. But all he wanted was to get mine.

My brothers, they were still awake. He was the eldest. Alice was in his senior year. Jasper, was a sophomore in economics.

He spent almost all evening at home. My parents wanted to keep the family together. When I raised the idea of going to live alone, I took some time converse.

The condition was to spend at least four times a week. Today I did not want to be alone in my apartment.

"Hello - hello. Alice and Jasper were in the room, playing a game of play.

"Little brother" you here? - Alice said, clinging to my neck, kissing my cheek.

"The strangers - I said laughing.

- What about Ed? - Greetings Jasper, without moving from his place and without taking his eyes from the tv.

"Tired, give me a bath and I'll put in bed.

I got into my old room as a teenager. My mother kept clean and tidy.

After the shower, relaxed, went to bed.

I could not complain about the life he led, had a family almost perfect. A beautiful bride and worked for what I liked.

I considered myself a fairly quiet person. I spent studying medicine is like the technology. New diseases and cures appear.

Stop hesitating, was nearly 2 am. I fell asleep.

The alarm of my cell phone rang at 6 am, even I wanted to stay in bed. But without stretching me up.

Eat breakfast with my family. Jasper took Alice to his school.

My parents went to their work. I left mine. 

Bella

I hated getting up on Saturday to support my classes. Who sent me to take math?

Jacob went through me, it entertains me to not feel the cold wind on his motorcycle, hitting my face.

Take my bag and coat and left.

Today Jake was going to make an appointment for the gynecologist, wanted me to have my first time with him. But it was very unsafe and wanted to find out and be prepared. He had two years out with, but never let happen to the last phase.

Arrive at school, luckily Alice accompanied me in my classes, was worse than me.

"Hi Bels, which face - approaching said hello.

"Hi, I left and returned late last night - luckily I did not look in the mirror before leaving.

"I have three VIP passes to a new record - sack three brightly colored paper from his pocket.

"Of course I scored would you say to Jessica? - Raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm ... if I have spare one - not like the idea so much.

"It is to be one more, nothing else - the anime - Well, at ten in my house.

Take my place before the teacher scolded me. The whole class was an excuse to do so.

Fortunately, fast paced morning, Jake happened to me at the exit. We were supposed to go have lunch.

He had graduated last year and so far only worked with his father in an auto shop.

- How was your day? - Wonder, with that mischievous smile that I loved.

"Relax. Tonight I leave with Alice - I said as I took my glass of coca in their mouths. Hoping to see her reaction.

- Where shall we go? - You look at raising an eyebrow. That sounded to me pack.

"This ... is out of women alone. Sorry - I smiled so they do not frighten them so much.

"Okay ... pass the exit to bring you home - ignore the words of Jake controllers.

Then I was going to happen as an excuse.

Drove me home without saying a word. He knew he was upset, but it would happen. That's not going to ruin my departure.

It was about 4pm. I lay down for a nap. He needed to be wide awake tonight. 

Edward

He had received a call from a former college buddies, James and I had been invited to make us come together into a bar.

It was not my thing, but it would not come to me bad, go out with my friends to long since you saw them. I do not spend to invite Rosalie, knew that neither would accept a joke.

I prepare, it was nearly 10 pm. My colleagues went for me around 11.

First we were in a bar, taking a couple of drinks. I felt a bit dizzy and happy. No evidence alcohol unless it is Christmas.

It was funny as slurring words when speaking.

At about 3 am, the boys decided to enter into a disk. It was not me dancing.

I stayed at the bar having a drink awful, a mixture of vodka and tequila. Or maybe it was ethanol and would see the difference.

The music echoed in my head. I could feel the heartbeat that occurred in my chest.

A beautiful young woman, caught my attention. It was a bland blonde. I could not see his face to both. The lights blinded me.

But I tried to save that beautiful figure. Impossible not to notice. He wore a short absence, and a tiny shirt tailored to her slender body. Highlighted her breasts.

Buy two drinks and went to ask her to drink with me. I did not know what I did. He was committed. But that did not stop me.

I smiled, handing him a glass. The friend understood the hint and left us alone.

Sensual dance, moving her hair to the rhythm of music. Raised his arms, asked her name, but not heard.

All I watched was she moving her beautiful figure. I knew it was a beautiful woman, but was not sure. Alcohol is not allowed to differentiate as much.

She came dancing, rubbing his tail on my lap. Motionless, just enjoying the view. The take from the waist, pressing closer. Take one of his strong thighs. I could not take control of what was right to do.

She clung to my neck and bobbing without detached from my body. What had happened with the glasses? I do not know.

I remember the smell of her hair, a mix of strawberry with cigarette smoke. His pink mouth. At all times kept his eyes closed, dancing.

Suddenly took my hand, wrapped around his waist, and made to follow. I protected not touch amid the fuss.

He stopped in the hallway that connected to the baths. Will support in my chest, burying his face.

I felt a need. I took it on the chin, bringing his mouth to mine. She responded my kiss, taking my hair with a delicate strength. I kissed her with a huge passion. He introduced his tongue in my mouth. He wrote the alphabet on it.

Without letting go of her waist, put it in an empty bath, desperately. Without letting your mouth delicious, take my hand to her crotch, stroking over his pants. It was warm and wet.

Continue my kiss, down to the center of her breasts. She rubbed my excited member, on his pants.

So I immediately let go, put his hand, and gently squeezed. Making me groan.

His excitement was wet more and more, I put two fingers inside her, getting her to moan in my mouth. lower your pants, got his fault.

I put it back to my chest, she is inclined about 90 degrees, to me. Arrange to do my member into the cavity. Penetrate slowly, but it cost me too much. She screamed, ripping the walls.

My member is accommodated in its damp walls, coupling to it. I picked up speed, making her moans music to my ears. Massage your breasts passionately.

His breathing is difficult, her moans increased. I gripped his shoulders, to feel everything inside it. Introducing my member to the bottom of the cavity.

Then, in the last thrust we both ran. Feeling a pleasure I had ever experienced. Take my membership, turning gently kissing her.

We left the small room of pleasure. Her hair all disheveled, covered his face.

His face was wet, and went to the track. In the midst of it, the blonde who was with her, from me, taking it from me.

Look for the number of my friends on my cell phone, the call to know where they went. After about five times wrong. I waited at the bar.

I went to him and took me to my apartment.

Isabella

I began to bathe and dress.

I chose a light denim miniskirt and a estraple close fitting, black. I got a knee-high boots.

I makeup, not ostentatious, picked up my gray jacket and down.

The girls were waiting in the room. Luckily Emmet was out with his friends, so Alice had free rein. He had achieved something of ecstasy, for tonight.

Arriving at the disco, go directly to the bathroom to take the pill.

On the track an hour later, the mixture of alcohol and hallucinogens had its effect. Do not feel his legs. Everything was spinning. A strange excitement ran through my body.

A boy approached me, took my waist, giving me something to drink. My drunk I could not see his face. I just get carried away by the music.

This hand held, to accompany me to the bathroom. What were you doing? I do not know.

Cornered him against the wall, we started to kiss wildly.

Hard not take your shirt, finished in a small bathroom and exciting.

Unconscious, rub his penis excited. He did the same with my center. I turn back to him leaving.

I bend, lift my skirt, and felt a horrible pain, but muffled by my insanity. But it quickly was replaced by an enormous pleasure.

He heard the crashing sound of our skin, I rub my breasts making me even more excited.

Saco his member, I turn, lift both legs and leaning against the wall, penetrate me.

I felt all the hardness of his member inside me. She kept moaning.

In the last lunge we ran, I did it twice, and both have the same intensity.

We kissed and left. Experiment had my first orgasm. My first two orgasms.

We were both sweating. When we are on track, Jessica took me out of his side. I bade him farewell.

You do not even know his name.

I got into Alice laut, and drove me home.

Everything was spinning around me. It was horrible.

At home, I fell exhausted into my bed.

Even I was stunned. But the dream I win. 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward

Thank God it was Sunday and I should not go to work.

Even I felt dizzy, my head exploded. My stomach was burning, had drunk too much. My legs were shaking.

That was when an occasional fleeting image came to my head.

I HAD SEX WITH AN UNKNOWN WITHOUT PROTECTION. The strange thing was, when I saw a small spot of blood on my boxers. Will open hurt? "Torn? Or maybe ... a virgin?

Oh god! What the hell I thought. Betray the worst way to Rosalie.

But what I felt was amazing. Even if I wanted could not repent. That woman was so beautiful, at least body.

His face did not remember him except his name. Did I say?

Out of bed, sore, to prepare coffee.

The phone began to ring. The clock struck two in the afternoon.

"Hello - answer.

- Edward! I tired to call you - was the worst.

"Not now, Rosalie - beg.

"We agreed to have lunch - damn, I forget. Rosalie and endure a hangover, they were not good combination.

"I go there, tell my family I'm sorry - of course I hung up.

Today, there would be days. I took a shower and went out.

Sunglasses hid my sorrow a little. There was a woman, and could not hide it with makeup.

Tris was made. The least I wanted was to eat. Just think of it turned my stomach.

Only liquid, my body was screaming. No, I regain more!. Of course that was a lie that we tell at the moment of discomfort.

Even remembered, dancing close to my body. Rubbing her breasts to mine. Cavity so close, delicate, moist and warm.

I felt my excited member, and try to divert my thoughts in another thing.

Rosalie did not deserve for me to do this. For more hysterical and unbearable she wore at times. She behaved well.

I arrived home, I found them all sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Sorry, I fell asleep - I take my place.

"You and Alice agreed - said my father, look at my sister with a terrible face. There were also outdated.

"I had lunch at peace - I ask my mother. And it was.

I made no comment. Rosalie did not speak. Neither wanted to hear their claims. It will happen.

After lunch, I stick with Jasper watching an action movie in the room. While Rosalie help my mother with the dishes.

I felt the aura of hate coming from her.

Bella

- No, I regain my life anymore! - I said, trying to come back to life.

It seemed that I had been beaten, it would hurt every part of my body. The head would explode.

I set the time on my cell, was 4 o'clock, and had like 25 missed calls from Jake.

- Oh damn! - I think the reality hit me in the head.

Dial the number of Alice desperately.

-Alice - scream.

"Risen.

- Last night I lost my virginity! - Wiping the sweat from my forehead, nerves.

- What? With Jake? - I ask puzzled.

- NO!

- Who? - Was more upset than me.

- I do not know! That's the problem - wanted mourn.

- What the hell? Bella! - Cry.

"I know, now done with Jake.

"I'm going right away - he hung up.

Right and as promised, was that Jake take away my "purity." He had waited so long for that, and snatch a stranger in one night. Oh god!

But ... ... I liked a lot. No, no, no I'm saying. The truth is that even try to complain, I have no regrets.

It was very exciting, so much pleasure. That practically was drugged. I will not take ecstasy. Or the next time I end up in an orgy.

What do you do with Jake? You'll notice if we do. The worst thing is that I take my turn to a gynecologist. For me to be more secure and blah blah blah.

Alice almost me down the door to enter.

"Bella, tell me all - sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well ... I remember dancing with him, and then we were doing in a bathroom. Alice OH!

- "The who?

I do not know, not even his name - that horror.

-Jake kill you if you realize you're not a virgin.

"Jake would not know - the look-faced assassin.

"Ok, tomorrow anger speaks to consultation with Dr. And you say we are professionals, can not tell anybody anything.

"All right - luckily my friend, always calmed me down.

I took a shower and went for a few laps. A Alice came up with an excuse to evade Jake at least today.

I asked to go alone to the query. I was the first in the waiting room. They were to be 8 in the morning.

I felt so ashamed. The doctor still did not come. And I had bad nerves.

He kept moving, flipping through a magazine and over again.

-Ms. Dr. Cullen can pass the pending - the secretary said.

Between the office and was back in his chair.

"Excuse me - I said softly.

I turn and I was stunned, was a Dr. Young and very handsome. His features were almost perfect. His golden eyes, bronze hair.

I would have preferred an old man or woman. And he felt heat in my cheeks.

"Come in, sit pro favor - her voice was musical. I take my data - what brings you here? - That did not want to answer.

"To check up ... to see that everything is fine - my cheeks were burning.

"Ok, I'll let you prepare. Here, there is the bathroom - give me a robe. Oh no!

It was so nice, shame it was worse. I take all my clothes, leaving only the thin robe.

Out as if he walked straight to the gallows. I sat on the couch, clutching tightly to the edge.

- Ready? Lie - I smiled, it was been the worst.

He put both legs at the ends of the couch. He sat in front of my vagina, with a large lamp on the side. I put his gloves and mask.

"Relax - if clear, it is only looking at my vagina. How do you relax?

He played every part with finesse. Try not to think of the pleasure, which caused me suddenly.

- Have you had sex?

I do not know - I swear I did not mean that, I escaped. He just laughed.

"Well, we'll see - what did he mean?

Introduced a finger in my heart, I repeated a thousand times what a shame! What a shame!

"Now sit down - I did what I ordered.

I call up my gown, to examine my breasts What else could it be worse?

I play both breasts. The worst thing was that I knew my cheeks were flushed.

"You can dress - I was quietly doing what he said.

Exit When I sat opposite him. To hear the worst.

"Well, these physically perfect. I'll give you so you can get STD tests. For you are calmer.

I could not look into his eyes, playing with a pen from his desk.

- Have you recently left a virgin? - I was not expecting that question.

"If very little - I said sorry.

- Do you like me?

I do not know - he looked raising an eyebrow. My vision is clouded, and without realizing the tears overflowed from my eyes.

I'm watching the inscrutable, not knowing how to react.

"Isabella, you must trust your doctor. So you know how to help you - stood up and approached. His invasion of space, I am uncomfortable.

"I think not care - it was the worst part - that has me upset.

- When should you cum your period?

"I think that in a fortnight

"Well, wait until then.

- Why? - Would not understand.

"To make a pregnancy test - that remained echoing in my head.

"No, no, no, no you do not understand, it can not happen.

"Calm down, if no attention is likely.

- But not even I know who did it! -Cry, cover my mouth ashamed of what I said. He surprised even more.

Was thinking the worst of me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

- But not even know him! - Struck me like a bucket of bricks.

It was impossible, certainly had an error, this beautiful girl of 17 years, could be the woman I was. Try to hide, is stunned.

- When did this happen ...? - Not my place to ask something personal, but was sure she was not.

She looked at me without understanding my reaction, he frowned and played with her hair.

-On Saturday, in a departure from friends - knew it needed more track, could not be, she was.

No, it was an abuser, he was almost 9 years I will go to jail! Take a deep breath, not to lose control. I was very nervous.

I had taken her virginity! What the hell was I thinking!

"When you bring them the results - my mind was blank. Unassimilated have taken the perfection of beautiful girl.

"Thank you, see you soon - he left.

It was nothing worse. Although he was not sure if she would be pregnant. All the memories came to my head, out of nowhere. That unforgettable night of pleasure.

Something inside me, retorcijaba pleasure, for being the first in your life. Defloration never a woman "but I'm thinking?

I could not concentrate on my work, my day off, I was not able to respond to inquiries. I received the call from Murray, saying that I would expect at home. How could I look?

- Why did you early baby? - Approached just opened the door, hanging from his neck, giving me a kiss, but do not let his tongue enter.

"I came because I'm very tired - I told her away to one side. Pulling my coat.

"I wanted to be with you - I knew where you wanted to go.

"Rosalie, I'm tired, so I came home to sleep a little - his face changed totally.

"Okay, come back later - picking up his things and said, slamming the door.

In a few months, and would have to switch to another door that resists.

Sometimes I took out of my head. I gave no importance. I lay on my bed, trying to stop thinking about Isabella, and sleep. But I could not.

Bela

Call Alice to give her the terrible news, I suggest you give me some time with Jake, but leave it out of nothing? Alice said that if things went wrong, was going to help undo the problem. While awareness tortured me all my life, was right.

Emmet, killing me. Literally. Jake had to let him beat him, so he could take me out. He took me eight years.

No one could bring this to the world ... well, not if you want to get an idea of who his father.

Tamoco could keep running away from jake, should enferentarlo. Today did not have any excuse.

I hope to start the institute, as usual.

"We must speak - said kissing my neck.

Without saying anything, I got on his bike, and went home.

Upon arrival, I sat in a chair in the room.

"Come to my room - I knew that every time we climbed, should refuse to have sex.

"First we must talk - I said I could think up an excuse. She sat before me.

- What happened this weekend that you could not see me?

"This ... just wanted to spend more time with the girls - you do not believe me.

- What did the Dr.? - Last thing we wanted was to remember, that perfect face as Dr. Cullen came to my mind. Secretly shook his head, making the image go away.

"Hey ... I await the results of some tests that will be in approximately 20 days.

- So turn to have sex?

"That's all you care about it? - I woke up with the perfect excuse. Your comment did not bother me, but it was ideal to go.

"Do not get mad - I take the arm.

"We see Jake, take a taxi, do not bother with me - I stretched forth his arm.

-Bela ...

"Do not. Goodbye.

I do this to hurt Jake, did not deserve it.

Walk home thinking about what I did wrong things. I stood on the porch of a luxury building. The evening was colder, the wind blew cold air.

I wrapped in my arms, bringing my knees to my chest. Jake to escape, forget I did not bring money for a taxi.

"Excuse me - a male voice said.

I got up, giving way, and I found those golden eyes. The more that I was surprised to see me. He opened his eyes widened.

"Hello Dr. - I said smiling.

"Hey ... Hey - got nervous with my presence - What are you doing here? - Wanted to know.

"I just stopped to rest, was walking home - a Machiavellian plan came to my mind.

"You'll catch a cold - took off his coat and handed it to me.

- Do you?

"I live here - I knew I should not, but I avocados.

- Do you think I can use your bathroom?

"... Of course this - smiled.

The building was beautiful inside. We got into the elevator, was on the 12th floor.

It was crowded on the 4th floor, being very attached to it. I look sideways and notice a pretty pink in her cheeks.

Upon arrival, first opened the door inviting me to spend. His apartment was huge.

"At bottom right, is the bathroom - he pointed with his left hand.

"Thanks.

I take your coat, here there was no need to use it. It was very beautiful, I could not deny. Sure, they would never set on me. What was he thinking? No, Jake, Jake.

When I left, he was sitting in the living room waiting for me. Upon noticing my presence, stood up and took the glass of water on the table. But in an awkward movement, I trómpese with his little table, and both got wet.

"Sorry, sorry - I repeated, he just laughed and I blushed.

"I'll bring towels - and he looks at me blush, my white shirt turned transparent, making my breasts will be marked. What a shame!

He returned with a towel, and change your shirt.

"Get this, put your uniform in the washer, so do not nag at home. Will be in five minutes.

"Thank you - I felt the blood on my cheeks.

I went to the bathroom, his shirt came up to near the knees, was longer than my school skirt.

I sat in the waiting room.

"In a few ... minutes ... it's ready - under the gaze so as not to hide her blush.

"I'm sorry, really - excuse me.

"Do not worry about do you live?

"No, some 20 streets, I think.

- What you walk away? - I look surprised.

"This ... is to forget the money - we spend half a smile.

"I do not seem to walk alone at this hour. If you let me take you home.

- Oh no! It will cause many problems - I smiled.

"Do not worry. I make some coffee until your uniform is ready - it was so cute and gentleman.

A few minutes later returned with two cups of coffee, one in each hand. This time the grip with care.

- Are you in last year? - Asked taking a sip of his fee.

"If, by chance. But I have not decided to follow.

"You have time. You are a child - feel some hesitation and concern in his eyes.

"Maybe go abroad to study. It is one of my choices - although I was not sure about that.

It was dark. The doorbell rang the washer. Again I put on my uniform. We went down the parking lot. Paraquad ready to take me home in his car. 


	4. Chapter 4

Edward

On the way home, Bella had fallen asleep. The tape with my coat. I had never driven so slowly in my life. When I saw her sitting in the doorway, I could not believe it.

Even knowing that I should have gone, when she said "Hello Dr." I did not.

I felt my heart would get out of the chest. Before we left I smelled the perfume on my shirt.

She looked so beautiful and innocent. Unconsciously caressing her warm cheek.

I remembered when I got my shirt, I had to control myself, only that small layer of material, prevented me full access to her body.

Seeing her in her uniform fantasies came as thousands of rain in my head. There was a man, not a robot.

-Bela, we - I said to her ear, without understanding that expected.

She was startled and rub my lips, I felt obliged to reject it. We were both accomplices and reciprocated the kiss.

Doubtful opened his mouth, giving seamless access to my tongue explore her mouth. He played with passion, and I get excited.

What the hell happened to me? Did I spell? If you safer.

Device to realize I was doing wrong.

"Sorry ... I should not ... - I said. I felt ashamed of myself.

I considered myself a person with moral and ethics. And this was just the opposite.

"I do not - he said with a playful smile, closing the car door.

What was that? Was I going insane? He is 17 years. He is 17 years. I repeated on the way home.

Turn off the phone for not listening to Rosalie. He did not want to talk to anyone.

Would not be able to avoid it for long. Damn, why I come to complicate my life? Everything was under control. I was happy with myself. Respected, loyal, moral, trustworthy, knight, etc.

Now it was just the opposite immoral, unfaithful, depraved, liar.

I went to my parents, I needed distraction, and what better than with my brothers.

He must think it would be. I was not sure whether to say that I was the person that I take her virginity.

The worst thing was that I had to talk to. That was a very sensitive issue.

When I got home, I bumped into Alice's boyfriend. Emmet, we had some friction. I did not like, but ... do not know.

"Hello - I announced.

- What are you doing here at this hour? - Alice asked, releasing Emmet, to see me.

"Hi Edward What? - Greeting her boyfriend.

"Come over here do not you should go to sleep? - It was only 11pm. But a little overprotective of Alice.

"Do not worry, I have to go see my sister - Emmet stood up, shook my hand, and I am watching.

I go to be fired alone. Find something to eat and went to my room.

I felt like a lovesick teenager. Try to figure out where was the break of my life. It looked like a melodramatic teenager.

But before she appeared, leading a normal life. I loved my girlfriend, or at least I thought. Now I was not sure to be next to Rosalie.

Can it be possible that a person throw everything you built, and the effort that other person?

From what if he was sure was that I was completely confused and wanted to see her again.

It's so small and beautiful. Delicate and perfect. He knew every part of your body, well except somewhere.

The day the review without knowing who he was, came to my head.

How do we do now without it bother me?

Bela

What did I do? He was my Dr. I felt terrible. Not knowing what to do.

I lay on my bed and buried my face in a teddy bear, to reduce crying. I could not hold on, I was desperate.

- What the hell's wrong with you? - Enter the door slamming, my brother.

- Emmet! How many times have I told you to play? - Yell, I hated that bothered me.

"That damn you did something right? I'll kill him.

"No, Jacob did not do anything, go - get up, grabbing my arm.

Not too hated him for being overprotective. Before my parents died in an accident. Were very angry with him, let me fracturing my leg, when he was 13.

Since then he is in charge. Left college to work and pay my studies.

I could not pay him that way, or my parents.

"Bela" What's wrong? - Just throw me in his huge arms to mourn.

"Please, just hold me - my face buried in his chest. Kissing my head - all is well brother.

-Bela, you know you're everything to me ...

"Please, I want to sleep. Then you will tell.

The respect me and left. Try not to disturb more calm.

It was impossible not to think, I knew that my problem is not insurmountable. But for my mistake, a life would pay for that.

I went to school, zero encouragement. Alice tried to pick me up all morning. But it would not change the fact that I was a slut.

Jake was waiting at the exit of the institute. But I asked to speak to Alice and director to let me leave early.

Must pass to get the results of examinations, to take to the Dr. I do not even remember his name. I liked but my dismissal was unique.

Walk to the office to clear my mind.

The wind dried my tears, I did not care that people see me.

A pain in my stomach, made to fall on her knees in the street. It helps me get up a man about 50 years. The brain pain and kept walking.

Upon arrival, the secretary made the pass directly. Although there were 10 people in the room.

Without a sound from without looking at the front.

"Leave - I said to shut down.

"Sit - rose fast and nervous, watching my movements.

I look at my eyes, imagined that that had red and swollen.

Remove from the studio and put them in front of him on his desk. I looked puzzled.

He read them over and over again in silence. 20 minutes passed and no one said anything.

"Everything is in order. These perfect

"I felt a pain under my stomach - and note rose worried. Taking her hand in her hair, running it.

"Come lie down, I'll check - just obeyed.

I lift my shirt, and touched various parts of my abdomen. Her warm hand felt good, I closed my eyes.

The tears came back. His hand ran drying. I opened my eyes and yours are fixed, staring.

"Everything will be fine - those words were comforting enough for me.

I needed to hug him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He did nothing.

I let go, I get off the couch. Before you open the door. I grab my wrist and arms.

"I hope tomorrow - was all he said before leaving. Just nodded and left.

Without questioning went home. 


	5. Chapter 5

Edward

Damn, I could not get out of my head. I was worried about her. It was worse, continue to deny it, Bella attracted me a lot.

I went home to finish my work.

When I get home is stunned. See Bela sitting in the living room couch. Approached slowly, taking my tie and taking me to my room.

Is not moving, lying in the middle of my bed. Trying to absorb what was happening.

- Can you get undressed? - I ask with a smile, walked on all fours to me.

I cling to each savannas. As I undid his pants.

He was completely motionless and erect. Suddenly his finger was stroking the tip of my member, made tremble. I felt to do the same with your tongue. He could not speak. The words would not come.

I have my member to her mouth, putting it all in his mouth. Combining his movements with his tongue. I felt I was going to die.

She got up and headed to the couch, next to my bed. Being totally naked.

Our eyes will not be cleared from each other. In slow motion, separates the two legs. Giving me a perfect view.

Seductively crossed, his hand all over his body, starting with her breasts, ending at its center. Unexpectedly introduced its finger at its center. Musical moaned. Bella was masturbating me.

The cell phone rang and jump of fright, I was in the office of my apartment, asleep in the papers.

What was that dream? A wet dream?

-Hi - answer startled, and wet.

"I tired to call you, Edward What about you?

"I was asleep.

- Do you know? Look for me when I passed this stupidity in these - of course all this said sticking screams.

Rosalie blamed for not react that way. I deserved worse.

Take my head in my hands. Frustrated by this situation.

Bela wanted to tell that I was the man to whom he was that night.

It was time to get to work. He had not slept all night.

I went to the office eager to see it. As never enter through the front door.

I was sitting there, waiting for. He knew he was abusing my profession.

"Come on, pass - I said. She was wearing jeans and a pink sweater. Without lifting his eyes followed me.

He sat in front of my desk. Today was going to steel myself and say.

-Dr. ... - We both speak at once.

-Bela ... start your.

"I'd like to go out and take something - I was not expecting that. His cheeks flushed.

Feel free to continue, she felt something and did not want to be mistaken.

If I fell in love with me? I would not, is a girl.

"But ... is not correct - sorry to say that.

- What would you tell me?

"This ... will give you an order some tests - damn liar, was the first thing that came to mind.

Before and leave, approached Bela goodbye, kissing my cheek. And he left.

Left fool with your kiss, I could not believe that a child produced this in my.

When you take my pen to sign some papers, a pink paper fell out of my pocket. My heart contracted.

"1555522025 LLAMAME: BELA"

This girl wanted to kill me.

Calculate the time to call, supposed to be out on a schedule similar to Alice.

My clock strikes 5 pm, the call.

"Hello - I answer - hello.

"Bela, I'm Edward.

"Oh ... thanks for calling - had a voice so sweet.

- Where do you want to see you? - You ask.

"I'll be in a bookstore-cafe near Wintesminter Institute, is two streets.

"He that is - passed around when looking for Alice.

- At 8?

-At 8. Goodbye - hung

I could not control myself. He wanted to see her, talk to her, know her.

Beauty

It was impossible, was so happy, I had called it once did to clear that I should not harass. But at least try.

He would not even tell Alice, I do not share the way to go Dr. WITH MY

I was with Jake at home, under the custody of Emmet. Thankfully.

When you're thinking of someone else, can not concentrate on anything else. I did not want to kiss or hug or touch me Jake. Your patience would collapse at any time, and was going to claim me safe.

She left, and flew to my room to prepare for my "date" or "refusal" who knows. Men are so confusing.

Most likely it was that I said no, could not be quiet without not heard from his mouth.

I told my brother to go with my friends for a ride. Do not be late. Because Alice would come home to be with him, I said nothing.

Upon arrival I sat at a table in the back room. To have a little privacy.

"Hello," said the musical voice, I felt tense. He made to wait five minutes.

He sat beside me, pulling his Chaq UETA, and hanging on the back of the chair. He was very serious.

"Thanks for coming - to devote a smile, lest you be a little serious.

What'll you have? - I wonder at seeing the young man was approaching.

"A coffee, fine - I asked.

"Bring me two coffee, thank you - the guy I write the order and left.

- Why are you here? - I asked.

I do not know - made a wry smile, charming.

I needed a plan B. some strategy to get out of here. It was not the best place to meet him.

Jake, Alice or my brother could occur. T seems I did not want a girl, telling him that I controlled.

Perhaps Alice was right, should stop reading Machiavelli's laws.

I put the face of pain, and I hold my stomach hard. Tensing the jaw. He rose, scared, approached me, concerned.

- What happens? - Wonder.

"A stitch ... ... Dr. ..." was a good actress. But I had booked a vip in hell.

"We'll take you home - take my arm, to help get up.

"No, no ... I can not go home - I look puzzled. But I put my effort into my performance.

"I will review in my apartment, the office is far away - mission accomplished. White falling. But not certain.

-Gra ... ences - in some ways the law of cause and effect would be in charge of me.

I went to his car, while "suffering", the I fastened my seat belt. While my "me" inside rejoiced in laughter.

I felt the vibration of my cell phone in my back pocket. I was sure it was Jake.

Upon arrival, helped me down. We took the elevator. The subject me in his arms. I turned back to him leaving. 


End file.
